tttt2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Nviiesayr 1000/@comment-24801399-20150919022047
ARACDE *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Aracde was decorated the same way as it was during the Holiday Party 2011, except that the "games" sign above the arcade games was removed, and the doors to the Bakery were removed, being replaced by a large wreath on the wall, and this room's speaker box. BEACH *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Beach was decorated the same way as it was during the Adventure Party, with the addition of the Sensei MascBot. Some of the plants and bushes were also moved. BEACON *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Beacon was decorated the same way as it was during the Summer Kickoff Party, with the addition of a speaker box. BOOK ROOM *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Book Room was decorated the same way as it was during the Halloween Party 2008, with the addition of a speaker box. CLOTHES SHOP *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Clothes Shop was decorated the same way as the Stone Salon room from the Prehistoric Party 2014, with the addition of a speaker box, the chest for the Treasure Book, and the Penguin Style catalog, due to the Stone Salon not containing either. COFFEE SHOP *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Coffee Shop was decorated exclusively for the anniversary. The seating and table by the door was removed in favor of the large anniversary cake, positioned on a blue pedestal. There were banners and balloons colored in blue, yellow, and white, and a blue carpeting stretched from the the north wall of the room to the south, forming a number 10. On the 10 shaped carpet there was a table with slices of cake and drinks, and a table with the 10th Anniversary Hat and the yearbook. COVE *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Cove was decorated the same way as it was during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, with the addition of the Dot MascBot. The box of Pineapple Headbands was removed, and the tiki statue under the hut was replaced by a stand with various kinds of fruit. DOCK *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Dock was decorated the same way as it was during Camp Penguin, with the addition of the Aunt Arctic MascBot. A few trees were added to the edges of the room. FOREST *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Forest was decorated the same way as it was during the Island Adventure Party 2010, with the addition of the Rockhopper MascBot. Some things in the room were also moved around, such as the large log in the center and a barrel by the tree hut. ICE RINK *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Ice Rink was decorated the same way as it was during the Christmas Party 2005, with the addition of a speaker box. The tag reading "FOR YOU" on the large green present was removed. ICEBERG *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Iceberg was decorated the same way as it was during the April Fools' Party 2008, with the addition of a speaker box. LIGHTHOUSE *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Lighthouse was decorated the same way as it was during the Puffle Party 2014, with the addition of a speaker box, which replaced a scale. MALL *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Mall was decorated the same way as the Stage was during the Merry Walrus Party, with the addition of a speaker box, which replaced the fountain by the escalators. The Coins for Change donation station was also removed, and the shoe store on the second floor was replaced with the since added costume store. MINE SHACK *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Mine Shack was decorated the same way as it was during Pi Day, with the addition of the Gary MascBot, which replaced a table with pies on it. NIGHT CLUB *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Night Club was decorated the same way as it was during the Summer Party, with the addition of a speaker box, which replaced a crate. The Dance Contest table an poster were also added to compensate for its addition since the party, and the DJ table gained SoundStudio functionality. The Orange Water wings were removed, and the ship wheel on the wall and an added blue bar below now displayed images of usernames of players, for SoundStudio. PIZZA PARLOR *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Pizza Parlor was decorated the same way as it was during the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, with the addition of a speaker box. PLAZA *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Plaza was decorated the same way as it was during the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, with the addition of the Rookie MascBot, which replaced two lifting bars. Some bushes and trees were moved for the since added Puffle Park arch. SCHOOL *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the School was decorated the same way as it was during the Medieval Party 2013, with the addition of a speaker box. SKI HILL *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Ski Hill was decorated the same way as it was during the Sports Party, with the addition of a speaker box. The signpost in the center was also removed. SKI VILLAGE *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Ski Village was decorated the same way as it was during the Music Jam 2011, with the addition of the Cadence MascBot, which replaced the merch booth. SNOW FORTS *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Snow Forts was decorated the same way as it was during the Puffle Party 2010 (although it was incorrectly labeled as being from the Puffle Party 2009), with the addition of the PH MascBot. The sign by the Clock Tower was also removed, despite being present in the old design. TOWN *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Town had blue and yellow balloons and banners hung up, with a sign over the Coffee Shop labeled "GET YOUR PARTY HAT!" There was also a small pool of lava with rocks floating in it, and two dinosaur puffles on top, which could be adopted.